lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CORRECT WEAK INTERACTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) July 22 , 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that the so-called weak interaction of the neutron decay is due to the electromagnetic quark-quark interaction when the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the free neutron turns to the stable (dud) quark triad of the stable proton. In this process we observe an energy Δw = 1.293 MeV. Since the energy and the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we observe also a mass deffect Δm = 1.293 MeV/c2 = mass of 2.53 electrons, which invalidates Einstein's relativity. (CONTRADICTING RELATIVITY THEORIES). Historically it is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of various wrong theories. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism neither was able to reveal the simplest structures of deuteron and helium-4 in order to explain correctly the beta decay by applying the well-established laws of electromagnetism. So in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Heisenberg in the same year (1932) tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting incorrectly that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's false idea introduced his meson theory and later under the abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem.(Invalid electroweak theory). Nevertheless in the “Electroweak interaction-WIKIPEDIA ” one reads: “ In particle physics, the electroweak interaction is the unified description of two of the four known fundamental interactions of nature: electromagnetism and the weak interaction. Although these two forces appear very different at everyday low energies, the theory models them as two different aspects of the same force. Above the unification energy, on the order of 100 GeV, they would merge into a single electroweak force. Thus, if the universe is hot enough (approximately 1015 K, a temperature exceeded until shortly after the Big Bang), then the electromagnetic force and weak force merge into a combined electroweak force. During the electroweak epoch, the electroweak force separated from the strong force. During the quark epoch, the electroweak force split into the electromagnetic and weak force.” In fact, in my paper OUR EARLY UNIVERSE I showed that the third epoch (1/1036- 1/1012 sec) called Electroweak epoch '''was based on the wrong Electroweak theory developed by Glashow in the 1960s who tried to unify the false weak force with the real electromagnetic force of natural laws. This theory using the symmetry of mathematics of a gauge theory required the existence of fallacious massless particles but since the wrong idea of weak interaction assumed massive force carriers of short range, Weinberg (1967) using the experiments of high energy accelerators described the predictions of massive particles under the hypothesis of a spontaneous symmetry braking of the fallacious Higgs field. (See my paper “CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ”). In fact, under a critical temperature the non oriented spins which give Fm = 0 were changed into partially oriented spins which give Fme able for the formation of the quark soup. Finally Gell-mann (1973) influenced by Einstein’s invalid massless quanta of fields for the explanation of nuclear forces introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false massless gluons in his theory of quantum chromodynamics. In fact massles particles cannot exist. For example according to my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS in naturu particles without mass cannot exist See also my paper QUARKS NEUTRINOS NUCLEONS AND NUCLEI in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Under this confusion I published my paper of 2003 in which I discovered that the so-called strong interaction is due to a strong electromagnetic interaction between charge distributions in nucleons due to the 9 extra charged quarks in proton and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. In other words the considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to the extra charged quarks exert strong electromagnetic forces of short range in a strong electromagnetic interaction of short range. (See my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE ). Also the binding energy of the neutral quark triads (dud) in the structure of protons and neutrons is due to another strong force of electromagnetism, because the charge +2e/3 of the spinning up quark at a very short distance interacts with the charges -e/3 and -e/3 of the spinning two down quarks . On the other hand in the antineutrino absorption the antineutrino (ν-) interacts with the charged up quark under a weak electromagnetic forces like the photon which interacts with the electron in the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION . hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Indeed after my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) today it is well known that according to electromagnetic laws a dipole photon interacts with the electron charge( -e) under weak electromagnetic forces through the vectors Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Here Fm is the magnetic force which contributes not to the change of velocity but to the change of photon mass because the photon cannot move faster than the speed of light. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 This result led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction because the photon mass m turns into the electron mass ΔΜ. In the same way since the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a photon one concludes that it interacts with the charge of a quark under weak electromagnetic forces. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. '''ANTINEUTRINO ABSORPTION UNDER A WEAK ELECTOMAGNETIC INTERACTION BETWEEN THE ANTINEUTRINO AND THE u QUARK According to the experiments of the β+ decay the absorption of the antineutrino (ν-) by a proton (p) gives a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) as ν- + p = n + e+ or ν- + + 4u + 5d = [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ]+ e+ or ν- + (dud) = (ddd) + e+ or ν- + u = d + e+ In this reaction a proton (p) changes into a neutron (n). So a positron (e+) is emitted as the up quark ( u) changes into the down quark (d) . That is, the antineutrino interaction with the up quark leads to the transformation of the stable proton (p) into the unstable neutron ( n) like the excitation of an atom under the absorption of photon. The same photon absorption we also observe when we separate the deuteron (D) into its component protons (p) and neutrons (n) according to the relation γ + D = p + n . As in the case of the photon-electron interaction with a weak electromagnetic interaction since the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative one along the periphery it behaves like a dipolic particle and interacts with the positive charge +2e/3 of the up quark with weak electromagnetic forces of short range. ( See my NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY ). While the simple interaction of the n-p system is of strong electromagnetic interaction. In this case of antineutrino -up quark interaction both particles have spins of υ>>c. Though the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we see that here it is an energetic particle for giving off its mass not only to the up quark but also to the positron according to the charge conservation. Since the antineutrino has two equal and opposite charges we write the charge conservation as +2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3. Under this confusion I discovered that the so-called weak interaction of Fermi’s theory is related with the unstable neutron (n) which has 92 neutral quark triads (dud). So it decays into the stable proton (p) with 93 neutral quark triads after the emission of an electron (e-) and an antineutrino (ν-) according to the reaction n = p + e- + ν- Note that the antineutrino behaves like a neutron because it has a negative charge along the periphery and positive charge at the center . Whereas the neutrino (ν+) has a positive charge along the periphery and a negative charge at the center. In other words both antineutrino and neutrino interact electromagnetically like photons having a dipole nature. ANTINEUTRINO EMISSION UNDER WEAK ELECTROMAGNETIC INTERACTIONS OF NATURAL LAWS The inverse reaction involving antineutrino emission is the β- decay of the neutron, whenever the conversion of neutron into a proton is energetically favorable. Here the β- decays are from free neutron and from neutron-rich nuclides when neutrons make weak single p-n bonds at the surface of nuclear structure . Such processes are similar to the photon emission in the deexcitation of an excited atomic (or nuclear) state as the atom drops into the lower stable state. Under the conservation of the magnetic moment (+μ) or ( –μ) the process can be written Antineutrino emission due to β- decay d = u + e- + ν- It is similar to the photon emission in atoms and nuclei. For example when proton (p) and neutron (n) join to form deuteron (D) we write the relation p + n = D + γ . In the antineutrino emission since an electron is also emitted the equation of conservations of charge and mass can be written as Conservation of charge: -e/3 = +2e/3 -3e/3 Conservation of mass : Md = Mu + Me + Mν or Mν = (Md - Mu) - Me. That is Mν = 1.29 - 0.51 = 0.78 MeV/c2. Or Me + Mν = Md - Mu = 1.29 MeV/c2. It means that both electrons and antineutrinos are emitted as energetic particles. COMPLICATIONS OF THE INVALID ELECTROWEAK THEORY IN BETA DECAY Though the antineutrino absorption is similar to the photon absorption occurring under the weak electromagnetic interaction of natural laws today many physicist believe incorrectly that it is due to the exchange of very massive particles which violate the conservation laws of mass and energy. For example in the Weak Force-BRITANICCA ” one reads: “Particles interact through the weak force by exchanging force-carrier particles known as the W and Z particles. These particles are heavy, with masses about 100 times the mass of a proton, and it is their heaviness that defines the extremely short-range nature of the weak force and that makes the weak force appear weak at the low energies associated with radioactivity.” Historically, Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Since the unstable W and Z bosons are produced at high energy accelerators with significant masses they should interact with particles of high energy to justify the decay of unstable very massive quarks produced in the same high energies. For example the decay of top quark t can be written with the following reaction: t = W + b where b is the bottom quark. However at every day low energies as in the beta decay the use of such massive bosons leads to complications. According to the above description the transformation of d quark with a charge –e/3 into an up quark with a charge +2e/3 by emitting an electron with a charge -e and an untineutrino with two opposite charges justifies very well the conservation of charge. But the electroweak theory for interpreting β- decay with hypothetical force mediators introduces the additional W- boson for justifying again the conservation of charge because it was assumed that W- having the same charge of electron is emitted by d quark and during its absorption gives off its charge. Of course it seems to be strange. One can say how the mass Md = 3.69 MeV of d quark can emit the very huge boson W with a mass Mw = 80,398 MeV. Under these fallacious ideas the real reaction of β -decay which justifies the conservation laws of mass, energy, magnetic moment, and charge can be incorrectly visualized as a two-step process as follows: d = u + W- and W- = e- + ν . Here obviously the law of conservation of mass is violated because the W boson cannot be produced at every day low energies. Furthermore using it as a virtual particle we have a huge amount of energy like a bomb coming from nowhere and then disappearing into nothing. This inconsistency is due to the fact that the innovators of electroweak theory focused on using the previous fallacious theories with wrong force carriers formulated with excellent mathematics but not looking for physical consistency errors. In fact W and Z unstable bosons can interact with unstable quarks of high energy as mass carriers or energy carriers. Category:Fundamental physics concepts